The present invention relates generally to roof-covering devices, and more particularly to a boot for covering and providing a water-tight seal around a protrusion on a roof.
Polymer coated membranes are commonly used to cover roofs. Often, the membrane is custom designed for the particular roof on which it is used. The roof measurements are provided to the factory which creates a unitary membrane from separate pieces which have been heat welded together.
Although these roofs are generally flat, there are frequently items protruding from the surface of the roof, such as vents, ductwork, air conditioning units, and the like. The size of these items should be provided to the factory so that accommodations can be made for them in the membrane. Locations of these items may also be provided to the factory where the cuts are made at the factory (e.g., not in the field).
The present invention specifically relates to a boot for covering and sealing a vertical protrusion (e.g., pipe) extending from a roof to be sealed. As discussed, when installing a roof membrane, it is desirable to provide a water-tight seal around protrusions in a roof. When installing a boot around a protruding pipe, generally three seals must be made to provide a water-tight seal around the pipe:
1.) a base portion of the boot should be sealed to a vertical portion of the boot (e.g. heat sealed);
2.) the base portion should be sealed to the roof or a roof membrane(e.g. heat sealed); and
3.) a top portion of the vertical portion of the boot should be sealed around the pipe to prevent water from entering any space between the boot and the pipe.
Currently this process of sealing a protruding pipe takes a relatively long time and often results in a poor seal. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new method and apparatus for sealing vertical protrusions from a roof allowing the boot of the present invention to be easily installed and adjusted to provide a tight seal for protruding pipes of various diameters.
The boot of the present invention:
1.) allows easier and more cost-effective installation;
2.) allows sealing of pipes of various diameters; and
3.) provides tight seals to pipes of various diameters.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.
The boot of the present invention is comprised of:
a base portion having an opening; a top portion attached to the base portion along the opening in the base portion; a break in the base portion and the top portion, the break in the base portion separating a first portion of the base portion from a second portion of the base portion, and wherein the break in the top portion separates a first portion of the top portion from a second portion of the top portion; and wherein the break allows the apparatus to be opened to accept a protrusion on the roof to be covered and wherein the first portions of the base portion and the top portion may be pulled around the protrusion and sealed to the second portions of the base portion and top portion, respectively. The first portions of the base portion and top portion may be adjustably pulled around the protrusion to accommodate protrusions of various sizes.